


of caged birds and haunted souls

by wearealltalesintheend



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Gen, idk its blackwing, its just sad, mention of violance, trying to be poetic and shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 19:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12260934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearealltalesintheend/pseuds/wearealltalesintheend
Summary: the one where Blackwing is a graveyard for the living, and Dirk fears the ghosts dancing behind his eyelids.or, dreaming feels a lot like drowning, and hope is a dangerous thing to carve in your bones.





	of caged birds and haunted souls

**Author's Note:**

> uh, hey?
> 
> so, this is short, just a ficlet because the trailer brought up all the Feels from last season?

There is a ghost in every corner.

 

Dirk sees them when he walks along hallways and inside white pristine rooms and under his bed and inside his closet.

 

It’s on the blood stain on the ceiling of the surgery room

 

It’s on the white tiles he thought he would never step on again.

 

It’s on the familiar bruises scattering across his skin like unforgiving galaxies.

 

It’s on the crisp winter air burning his lungs again.

 

It’s on the cold seeping into his bones and turning marrow into brittle ice.

 

It’s on his too familiar room and the uncomfortable bed.

 

It’s on the way his bedsheets smell like hospitals and make him scratch angry red lines across his back.

 

It’s on the research interviews, gripping the questions and hammering them into his brain over and over and over and-

 

Sometimes Dirk sees the other subjects and they look faded and empty and hollow, blank eyes and mechanic motions, and he thinks they might be ghosts too.

 

And sometimes he fears, if he stays too long, they’ll break him into a thousand and one pieces, and then shape him into that; glue the shrapnels all wrong with duct tape and bitterness. He fears he might turn into a ghost too, if he stays too long.

 

Sometimes it feels like there’s a ghost following him around, sitting on his back and weighting him down; a ghost that hides under his bed and whispers to him at night, tells him _they’re not coming he’s not coming_ and _give up give up give up_.

 

And Dirk doesn’t want to believe it, so he hides underneath the covers and grips his pillow until his knuckles turn white and his fingers ache.

 

And Dirk _dreams and dreams and dreams-_

 

There is a ghost in every corner, and under his bed and perched on his back; a ghost that whispers to him at night and traces his ribs with claw-like fingers. It settles inside his ribcage and curls around his bones.

 

There is a ghost in every corner, and all Dirk can do is wait and _dream._

 

**Author's Note:**

> hi, so, leaving a kudo or a comment is nice, or you can come talk to me on [my tumblr](https://wearealltalesintheend.tumblr.com)
> 
> and hey? Thanks.


End file.
